screamofandomcom-20200213-history
BrokeNCYDE
BrokeNCYDE is an American crunkcore, screamo band from Albuquerque, New Mexico founded in 2006. The group's current lineup consists of David Gallegos (vocals), Michael Shea (vocals), Julian McLellan (programming) and Anthony Trujillo (backing vocals) 'Formation and History' Brokencyde was formed in Albuquerque, New Mexico in 2006 by current members Se7en (David Gallegos) and Mikl (Michael Shea). The name of the band originated from the idea they they are "broke inside", In 2008, they signed under Suburban Noize label. The group's first full-length release, I'm Not A Fan But The Kids Like It, debuted at #86 on the Billboard 200 in July, 2009. In 2010, BrokeNCYDE released their second full-length release, Will Never Die, with the BreakSilence label, In 2011 they released a third full-length release, Guilty Pleasure, under Suburban Noize label. Every album of theirs to this date has a "Explicit Content" warning on the cover due to suggestive lyrics and swearing. BrokeNCYDE is popular with many people, specifically teenagers, who follow the'' emo or scene'' trend. Hoax Arrest In July, 2010, The Internet was buzzing with news that BrokeNCYDE was arrested on charges of Drug, Rape and Child Pornography, Se7en later explained this was false, and no one had been arrested. Incident with Punchline's Cory Muro and Johnny Grushesky The members of BrokeNCYDE and the members of Punchline were involved in a violent incident, outside the Smiling Moose bar, according to BrokeNCYDE, Punchline disprespected their female merchandise seller, and disrespected the members of BrokeNCYDE, a member of Punchline punched a member of BrokeNCYDE, One of the members of BrokeNCYDE had their piercing ripped out during the fight. The fight ended within minutes, and BrokeNCYDE left, after BrokeNCYDE left, the police came and questioned Punchline BrokeNCYDE's response: "We've dealt with this since we've started, so we're used to it. But when they started to disrespect a girl and us as people, it changed everything." "---We are so used to people talking bad about us, but we don't care. People have opinions and we respect them. We never let it get physical—we don't like violence. We're really nice guys and love everyone and respect all artists. What made it escalate was them disrespecting our merch girl and us as people." "Just because of who they think we are and the music we make. If the tables were turned, people would be praising these guys for beating us up. It's a double standard for us because of our name and the music we make. It's really unfair. Our Facebook and Twitter have been full of nothing but hate and threats toward us the incident, and we haven’t once said anything bad back to them or Punchline. Were moving forward while Muro is sadly using this as a way for his band to benefit from the hate we already have." "We feel bad about the whole situation and wish it never happened. No one was jumped; the rest of it was a shoving match to break it up. We just stood up for ourselves and a girl they were bashing. It's sad that Muro posted a picture from the incident and created a website promoting his band and their new album less than an hour after the altercation. It's really immature and sad. Everyone has their taste in music, and new genres have been created throughout the history of music. We’re just trying to bring something new and just have fun. If you don't agree with it, that’s fine. We respect that. We don't do this for money or fame. We do this every single day for our fans. Music is music, and we respect every artist out there no matter what they do. " Punchline says Cory Muro went to the hospital and recieved staples in his head, as well as Johnny Grushecky breaking his nose, Cory Muro shared a picture of his bloody face. BrokeNCYDE's Se7en went to Twitter and twitted "Crazy street brawl! Just fucked this guys face up. My bad!!!! BC boys destroyed those fools... BAD!" Critics BrokeNCYDE has been critized since their debut, they have a hate group called "Mothers Against BrokeNCYDE", a group that believes BrokeNCYDE is racist, sexist and pedophilic, and believes they have demeaning music that glorifies underage drinking, and other bad behaviours. "Thrash Magazine" has called them "a mockery to the world of music" August Brown of the Los Angeles Times has stated: "This 'Albucrazy'-based band has done for Myspace Emo what some think Soulja Boy did for hip-hop: turn their career into a kind of macro-performance art that exists so far beyond the tropes of irony and sincerity that to ask 'are they kidding?' is like trying to peel an onion to get to a perceived central core that, in the end, does not exist and renders all attempts to reassemble the pieces futile." The members of BrokeNCYDE have come to accept hate against them, as they have been dealing with hate since they bebuted. 'Members' ;Current members *David Gallegos ("Se7en") – lead vocals (since 2006) *Michael Shea ("Mikl") – clean vocals (since 2006) *Julian McLellan ("Phat J") – guitar, bass, keyboards, synthesizers, programming, vocals (since 2007) *Anthony Trujillo ("Antz") – backing vocals, fog machine (since 2008) Trivia *Every album cover of theres has a "Explicit Content" warning label *BrokeNCYDE is pronounced as "Broke-Inside" *Se7en is biracial, Half Asian, Half Spanish. *They've covered "Low" by Flo-Rida